fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Stranger (Phobians)
Summary Born in 1832, Bill Gilbert was once normal like the rest of us. He was just an average child living in America. But then, something happened. His brother, William, was born in 1834, and he would soon be the way to get into Bill's head. He was bent on murder from the moment he turned 10 and decided it was over. Bill watched, scared, as everything burned to the ground except for him. He was mad, and turned into something no short of a monster mixed with a cartoon. Years later, he found a mask that would change his life. He put it on and all sanity ceased to exist. He transformed into something terrifying. Nothing more of a mixture. A clown, eons old. Appearance As in the photo, but he looks more like a cartoon. Personality A maniac. He's pure insane, though his mood can swing at times from angry to calm, to even where it can go out of order. He has many split personalities that argue all the time on the simplest of actions. They can even manifest to bother him and tell him off by the wrong actions he does. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Bill Gilbert, known better as "The Stranger" Origin: Phobians Gender: Male Age: 186 years old Classification: Cartoon clown Date of Birth: October 31 * Zodiac/Horoscope: None Birthplace: America Weight: Unknown Height: Unknown Likes: Privacy, peace Dislikes: Loud noises Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Red Hobbies: Killing others, making fun of others, listening to music Values: Power, knowledge Martial Status: Unknown Status: Alive Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: None Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: High 3-A | Low 2-C, 2-B at best Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Darkness Manipulation, Rage Power, Dream Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Can rewrite the laws on how the universe works), Information Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Toonforce, Light Manipulation, Precognition, Acausality, Power Nullification, Plot Manipulation, Can resist the following: Death Manipulation (Survived The Grand Death), Fate Manipulation, Body Puppetry, multiversal Mind Manipulation and Possession (His many personalities and insanity can take out ghosts) | Same as before up to a higher extent, along with BFR and Sealing (He can tear a portal in time and space and seal the universe off in his mind), Space-Time Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Maximum Making can have him manipulate up to the 78th dimension), Resistance to Power Nullification (Survived Alekius' presence, which nulled beings like HOSTLESS into submission) and Durability Negation (Alekius' sword negates durability, which was able to kill Akāryakara) Attack Potency: High Universe Level (Destroyed a pocket universe with just his power, was calc'ed to have infinite power) | Universe Level+ (Scales to and butchered Alekius Nomar's avatar), Multiverse Level at best (Can destroy universes in the gizintillions) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Outran William) | Immeasurable (Flew freely across space and time) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: High Universe Class | Universe+ Class, Multiverse Class at best Durability: High Universe Class | Low Complex Multiverse level (Took multiple hits from Alekius' true form, albeit never beating him) Stamina: Endless Range: High Universal | Multiversal Standard Equipment: Chainsaw, shotgun, minigun, sword Intelligence: Animalistic, possibly Weaknesses: Anger gets to him easily Key: Normal | With the powers of Ztylkus Note: If we counted his battle with Alekius, he would be 2-A, though he was mostly punted around. Other Notable Victories: Hulk (Avengers: Battle for Earth) '''Hulk's Profile (Speed was equal, both were High 3-A and bloodlusted, The Stranger had access to his chainsaw) '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Clowns Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Superhuman Species Category:Teleportation Users Category:Rage Users Category:Dream Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Mind Users Category:Law Users Category:Information Users Category:Causality Users Category:Physics Users Category:Toonforce Users Category:Light Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Plot Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings